A date with Jean Havoc
by SilverSwordAlchemist15
Summary: Luna Jefferson is going on a date with Jean Havoc, at the end of the date she realizes that he's a really great guy, but is still really nervous as well... Just read and find out.
1. Chapter 1: oneshot

A Date with Jean Havoc

Luna's POV

My cheeks were flushed red with every step I took with Lt Havoc, I still couldn't believe that Shawna had talked me into it; I mean, she was probably at home right now sleeping, again… I sighed inwardly.

"So how's the flower shop coming along?" he asked as we walked through a park. I smiled shyly at him.

"Pretty good, business in kind of slow though," I said softly. He smiled.

"Maybe I could come by some time and buy one, I know a pretty girl who likes flowers." he said, winking at me, making me blush even more. I looked away shyly. We were walking through a park, it was a shortcut to my house or at least that's what Havoc had told me, but it seemed to take longer, and I didn't look at my watch in case I insulted him.

"I had fun tonight," he said, looking at me from the corner of his eye. I smiled.

"Me too."

"Maybe we could do this again some time…Sometime soon…" he said rubbing the back of his head. I smiled, leaning up to kissing him on the cheek.

"I would like that," I said in his ear. I saw him have a proud smile on his face as he looked down at me with his gorgeous blue eyes that I made me feel like I was melting every time I looked into them.

"Thanks" he said. I smiled at him.

"Anytime" I said to him softly, we both had stopped walking, we in the hallway, not too far for the door of my apartment; we were now looking at one another, our faces seeming to get closer and closer to one another. I felt his warm lips gently brush up against mine, as if asking me for permission; I leaned up gently, meeting his soft, welcoming lips in a passionate kiss. He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me closer to him.  
I hesitantly brought my arms up and wrapped them around his neck. The kiss was gentle, yet hot, like my whole body was on fire, the passion was running through my veins and I wanted more of it. I felt Jean slowly back me up against the wall of the hallway, pressing against me, the kiss starting to become rougher.

I felt his tongue gently brush against my lips, asking for entrance. I slowly granted him entrance, I felt his tongue go into my mouth, and slowly scan the new territory, memorizing every inch of it, I hesitantly rubbed my tongue against his, not being every experienced in this field of, ummmm making out. I felt him smile softly against the kiss as he softly rubbed my sides up and down; making me moan quietly, I slowly ran my fingers through his soft, sandy blonde hair. He smiled softly, slowly breaking the kiss

"You should head inside, Shawna will probably start wondering where you are" he said softly. I nodded, still in a daze as I slowly walked to my door, opening it; I gave Jean a kiss on the  
cheek as I stepped inside.

"Night Jean" I said softly.

"G'night" he said as I closed the door. I walked over to Shawn, who was sleeping on the couch, yet again. I started to turn away, when I heard her mumble in her sleep,

"Fix your hair; it has make-out written _all_ over it."


	2. Chapter 2: lemon!

A Date with Jean Havoc, chapter 2

I do not own FullMetal alchemist, but the character Luna belongs to my friend, also known as Lightalchemist300.

THIS IS A LEMON. Anyone under the age of 17 exit now!

Jean and I have been going out for a few months now, and lately I have been taking birth control pills because, with each time I see Jean, my need for lust seems to grow more and more. I was at Jean's house, it was raining, well actually it was a thunderstorm out there, we were watching a movie on the couch, and his arm was around my waist as I rested my head on his chest. I looked out the window

"I hope Shawna is ok, she's afraid of storms" I said softly. Jean rubbed my back reassuringly "I'm sure she is alright" he said in my ear, making shivers run up my spine, I snuggled closer to him, gaining his warmth.  
A large bolt of lighting crashed close to his house and I jumped as the lights flickered then went out.

"And just when the movie was getting good" said Jean. I laughed

"When do you think the power will come back on?" I asked. He shrugged

"Depends, so what do you want to do till the power comes back on?" he whispered in my ear, nibbling on it, I let out a soft giggle and turned so I was facing him

"Depends" I mocked him, leaning in closely, my lips only a few millimeters away from his "What can we do till the power comes back on?" I asked sexily, almost surprised at my own daring. He smirked and closed the gap between us, kissing me lustfully, I kissed back, running my hands through his sandy blonde hair; his hands were caressing my sides. I scooted forward onto his lap, trying to get as close as possible. Jean then, not breaking the kiss, picked me up bridal style and started to walk down the hallway towards the master bedroom.

I knew where still was leading and I was only a little bit nervous, I had never done this kind of thing before, I mean, I think Shawna only lost hers recently and she said it was the most pleasurable thing she ever done. I didn't care right now; it was only me and Jean. He laid me down on the bed, hovering over me; he leaned down and kissed me passionately. I felt my body getting hotter, as I started to unbutton his shirt, taking it off, feeling his well toned chest, I loved the feeling of my nails slowly raking over his six pack, as I heard a soft moan for him into the kiss.  
I smiled softly, he started to kiss down my jaw line then to my neck, looking for my weak spot, I let out a soft gasp as he found the sensitive area, I could hear his smirk as he sucked on that spot, nipping at it, giving me a hicky more then likely.

I felt his hand rub my skin under my shirt, slowly bringing it up, we broke the kiss for a second to get rid of the now unnecessary article of clothing, he kissed farther and farther down my body, his tongue dipped into my belly button, making me shiver and I felt as thought my goose bumps had goose bumps. His hand reached the waist line of my shorts, he looked up to me and I nodded. He unzipped the zipper on my shorts and slowly brought them down, his hand going over the skin on my thigh. I was left in only a pink bra and matching underwear, I felt a blush come across my cheeks as Jean looked down at me, seeming to memorize every detail about my body, he come down to my lips and kissed them passionately again, as my hands slowly started to undo his belt and his zipper. While still kissing me, he kicked off his pants, leaving him in a pair of white boxers. His strong hand gently traced down my back and stopped where the clasps to my bra strap was, with a pro-like motion he took it off, throwing it across the room, still kissing me, fondling my breasts. I nervously fiddled with the rim of his boxers not really knowing what to do for there, he sensed my nervousness and whispered in my ear

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to" I shook my head "I want to" I said, he nodded, taking off my panties, then his boxers, he positioned himself in front of my entrance, looking at me again  
"Are you sure?" I nodded again, gripping the sheets; Shawna had told me that it was painful at first. Jean entered me and I felt _excruciating_ pain, like I was being pulled apart from the inside as he broke through the barrier. I felt tears start to go down my cheeks, Jean kissed them away, his lips soft against my skin.  
"Don't worry, the pain will be over soon enough" he whispered, I could see the concern in his eyes and smiled a little to reassure him. He waited a minute, letting me get used to the feeling of him, till I nodded, he started thrusting in and out of me, soon like Shawn had said, I felt a immense pleasure growing in me, I moaned louder.

"Faster..." I pleaded, and Jean was more then happy to comply, soon we both climaxed, and went limp on the bed, we were both full of sweat and were panting. Jean brought up the covers as sleep came over us, he whispered these words as I fell asleep,  
"We used protection…right?"


End file.
